Unnecessary interferance
by AnimePunk314
Summary: Koga and Sesshomaru run in to each other again and its mating season. Continued with Koga mpreg. M
1. mating season

Authors Note: Got the idea from the episode where koga and sesshomaru meet and help each other out but called it Unnecessary Interferance. Oh yeah love writing a good M rated fic. It's a one-shot so enjoy.^.^

Disclaimer: I saddly don't own this and probably never will so I must be happy that the series was even created. On with the story.

Title: Unnecessary Interferance.

This had to be the worst day ever for the leader of the wolf demon tribe. Today was the first full moon of the spring season, the worst day for all canine demon kind.

" Koga. We have to take a break. We've been running for hours, can't we take a rest?"

" No you idiots. I want to find that hot spring before the monn rises." Koga all but strangled his traveling companions.

" What's so great about this hot spring anyway Koga? Shouldn't we be looking for Naraku" Hakaku asked thoughtfully as he scratched his head.

" Yeah Koga. What about finding Naraku." Ginta chimed in as he plopped unceremoniously to the grass covered ground.

Feeling his eye begin to twitch. The teal eyed wolf fisted his hand at his sides and began counting down so that he didn't harm his friends.

" Do you lazy morons have any idea on what today is?" Koga questioned hoping against odds they'd catch on.

" Your birthday." Ginta managed to sound sincere.

" The first real sunny day of the season?" Hakaku answered the wolf with a question of his own.

Grasping the male with the white mohawk, Koga shook the being with all his frustration as he screamed in the wolf's face on what was happening on this very day.

" Today is the first full moon of the spring season you idiots. It's going to be a once in a Blue Moon mating season for all the canine demons. How could you jerks forget how vulnerable we get when that time comes. We have to get to that hot spring. It" our only hope." Dark hair swished as Koga turned to look at the position of the sun.

Now that the other two absorbed the information, Ginta and Hakaku grew more antsy thinking of the desperate heat their bodies would soon desolve in to. As well with the aching need that drove them to soundless whimpers at the desire to feel sexual contact with just about anyone who wanted them.

" Well Koga, Stop wasting our time and get a move on. What are you trying to do, get us raped."

Again the black haired wolf demon felt a familiar vein throbbing in his temple. Holding himself back from hurting the two wolves as he listened to them blame him for stalling.

" Well then, move out man." Koga screamed as he once again tornando swept up and left his underlings to catch up'

" Wait for us Koga." T he two boys yelled in unison as they jogged crazily after him.

_~*~ SESSHOMARU ~*~_

He could smell it in the air as he journeyed fartherup in to the moutain to where a certain rock formation that held a special Hot spring that hide your scent if you are anywhere near the steam or water. He knew exactly where the magic place was as it resided in his western lands so that he only knew where it was hidden.(AN: Or so he thinks. OwO) All he wanted to do was get there unseen. Which most likely he would not have if he had allowed Jaken to continue with him.

_**~+~ FLASH BACK ~+~**_

_" But M'lord. I am your most trusted assistant. Why will you not take me with you?" Jaken screeched in his high pitched voice. _(An: I do not like Jaken he's annoying.)

_" Jaken I need you to look after Rin while I am here."_

_" Lord Sesshomaru, you know Rin and I have not been getting along." Jaken whined as he looked over to the girl waiting by the fire._

_" Make sure nothing happens to her Jaken. It's your head in payment of failure." Sesshomaru commanded in his coldest sneer._

_" We'll be waiting. Good luck M'lord." Rin called as she waved to the departing demon._

_" Take care of Rin, Jaken." Sesshomaru warned one last time as he faded in to the surrounding trees._

**_~+~ END FLASH BACK ~+~_**

As he neared the edge of the forest that house the rocks that held the miracle spring. The demon lord picked up voices a little ways away feeling his body tighten as the smell of demons going in to heat hit his nose making him pick up his pace.

" Now what Koga. We mad it , so what do you want us to do?" The one named Ginta asked as the moon slowly rose to the center of the sky.

" I don't care. Just stay away from me and stay in the mist you'll be fine. Understood."

" Fine see if we care." Hakaku pouted as he walked away from Ginta.

Sesshomaru had just cleared the tree line when his nose caught the scent of sex. Following the smell the demon lord heard the same voices from before. Stumbling upon the two wolf demons from before as teh one with the white mohawk fucked the other wolf with the small patch of black in his silver hair.

" Harder Hakaku. I wanna feel it more." The only answer was a grunt and th sound of flesh slapping together growing louder.

Feeling his body finally reach its limits as his shaft came to life. The dog demon made his way to the hot springs , only to find a tanned figure with long black hair that fell to the middle of his back standing in the water. No longer caring the Inu Yokai undressed and slid in to the water.

Koga didn't smell anything, but he heard as a figure slid in to the naturally hot water.

" Didn't I tell you two to stay away from me till this was over." Koga spun around. only to have his nose brush against a cream colored chest.

" This is my hot spring wolf. Remove yourself from here at once of I will kill you." Sesshomaru growled as his eyes narrowed.

" No way, dog breath. I was here first!" Koga growled, poking the taller man in the chest.

" I am the lord of these western lands. So therefore it belongs to me."

" Don't see your name on it." The demon wolf leader countered.

" You must be slower than that pathetic half breed brother of mine, if you don't understand what I clearly said." Sesshomaru mocked as he stared down his nose at the wolf demon. Who was shorter than him.

Twitching his eyebrow once in annoyance. Koga turned from the dog lord and walked tp the edge of the spring toward the rocks and began scenting them with his urine.

" There now it's mine. Now get out of here ,pretty boy."

Being three feet from the wolf . His nose picked up the heat smell even though faint making his body become more and more aroused. Forcing himself to turn away he reached the other side of the spring where he sat up wind from the being making sure he couldn't pick up the scent again.

" Stay over there. You disgusting mutt." Sesshomaru growled as he sank deeper in to the steaming water. Letting the water cure his ailments and keeping an eye on the other side of the spring.

Koga felt his cock twitch as the pureblooded demons scent blew down wind faintly into his face, making his body ache in need. The wolf's body began to heat up for it's long await with passion. Holding the noise in the back of his throat for as long as he could. Eventually it slipped out as a whimper while he stroked himself. Not caring as his rivals older more snotty brother saw him in his time of weakness. As he thought to him self.

' So much for not being able to smell anything. Guess it only works if your out side of the mist and the person is in it.'

Hearing the whimper from the wolf. Sesshomaru sat straighter against the side of the rocks and ordered the wolf.

" You, Pathetic wolf. I to need release. Come here at once. You may pay me with your body for letting you live." The demon lord declared as he waited for the other male to come to him.

" No way. I'm not some demon whore for you to knock one off in. You jerk."

" Have you forgotten you owe me a debt for letting you live and allowing you in to my hot spring."

" I marked it ,it's mine." Feeling childish he stuck his tongue out at the paler man.

" These are still my lands; you low class wolf.

" I happen to be the leader or the Demon Wolf Tribe. Girly mutt." Koga growled.

No longer standing the insults. Sesshomaru lifted his one hand allowing the wolf demon to see as his fingers generated a green glow as a whip began to grow out.

" You will come to me now. Or you will be suitably punished." Came the Inu's rumbled demands as his cock strained in anticipation.

Completely in the buff, Koga found himself trapped in the demon lords game. Not wanting to even try his chances with the toxic weapon, he slowly made his way to the taller male. Making sure the water and tail protected his goods from roaming eyes. Once he made it in front of the pale demon, Koga found himself curious as to what it would be like to join with the beautiful man.

" Sit." Came the command in a monotoned voice as an elegant claw pointed to the submerged lap.

" What! You can't be serious." The black haired demon blushed hiding surprised eyes behind his bangs.

" I'm always serious. Now do as I say."

Not wanting to deal with the whip threat again, Koga found himself straddling the noble so that they sat face to face. Gold met teal as the to full demons stared each other down . only one would win in the dominance battle and saddly it was leaning in Sesshomaru's favor. Never leaving the aqua colored eyes Sesshomaru ran his hand up the toned stomach of his sex slave continuing so that his claws scraped hard dusky nipples traveling till it reached silken black tresses using his fingers to feel the soft strands. Fighting off small moans and pants for breath, Koga clenched his fists willing himself to stay in control in front the higher being.

Wanting to be touched as well Sesshomaru withdrew his hand from the raven locks to grasp the wolfs stubborn chin. Making the male look at him once more.

" You may touch me if you wish. But you must stop if I command you."

Not caring about the terms, Koga felt his hands dive in to the perfect satin silver mane as his lips touched soft pale ones. The texture and contrast making his moan in greedy need as his tongue explored the plush skin tissue begging to be let in to the cavern beyond. Letting his hand explore the tan toned body the silver haired demon lord worked his tongue with the one around his mouth, winning yet another battle as he moved the tongues to the wolfs mouth, where he explored every nook and craney of the other canines mouth. Moaning as he found the wolf tasted of clovers and crisp spring water, the taste only making his body kiss harder so that he could absorb the scents and tastes. Feeling that kissing and fondling were no longer enough. The lord of the western lands withdrew his mouth and hand from the hot body astride his, making the other horny male groan from the lost contact.

" I want inside of you **_now_**, wolf."

Taken back by the bluntness of the older demons demands, Koga felt his mouth drop open and a blush spread like wild fire through his face.

" Shouldn't you prepare me or I can do it myself."

" I wish to wait no longer."

" Won't it hurt going in dry like that."

" The water is more than enough to keep you from complaining mongrel."

" Whatever you say , Dog bastard." Koga growled to the insulting Inu demon as he braced himself on pale muscular shoulders, gulping when sharp claws pressed in to his hip making him slowly lower himself on the pink pulsing shaft below.

Watching as his cock disappeared into the hole decending upon it, Sesshomaru felt his nails bite further in to the firm hip as constricting heat encased his throbbing arousal. Fully seated, Koga rested his forehead against the pale sweat slickened chest of his partner. Allowing his body to relax around the intrusion as well as catch his breath.

" What the hell...pretty boy. Your huge...I could barely take it all in." Koga panted as he took it all in.

" That's what's called good breeding. Nothing you would know of , wolf." A smirk made it's way to the males elegant lips.

" Yeah, yeah. If your breeding is so good, why do you only have one arm?" Koga managed to ask so nonchalantly, That is was as if they weren't naked and about to partake in sexual action.

" I lost it in battle. I had two arms." Sesshomaru growled at the memory of his brother lopping off his arm at their fathers resting place.

" I make my point. If you're soooo.. great, how could someone get close enough to sever your arm." Koga now fully adjusted, sat backon the males pale creamy lap and poked the stub in question.

" If you wish to keep mocking me, you can go go find release else where. I'll even give you a days head start before I come after you for trespassing on my lands. Sesshomaru scuffed at the aggrevating wolf demon.

" Hey this was your Idea, not mine. I was doing just fine on my own over there by myself. You're the one that started all this... What did you call it last time we meet. Oh yeah, unnecessary interferance , with your whole "you can be my sex slave so I can get off and you can make up for being in my hot spring." Koga huffed as he turned his head to the side with his nose pointed superiorly pointed in the air as if he was talking to a common demon.

Sesshomaru found himself no longer annoyed, but amused at the male demon who sat astride his lap fully impaled on his cock, and still having the audacity to think himself the better class.

" If it's so unnecessary, then why did you come to me with out a fight." Once again a smirk came to the dog demons lips.

" You had a whip, a poison whip and I was ; still am in the nude. It's not like it was a fair chance of me getting away unharmed."

" If I wanted you harmed , you would be by now. Make no mistake wolf ,I need no weapon." Releasing the hip where his nails had embeded themselves in the soft curve of the tanned wolf. Sesshomaru raised his hand to show the wolf tribe leader his claws which were tinted with his blood then he made a show of making the tips of his claws glow that weird toxic green, giving Koga a view of how the poison ate at the blood desolving it in seconds.

" I could have poisoned you at anytime I pleased." Seeing Koga's eyes widden in shock, the silver haired demon brought his hand to his face in a coy manner as he let out a small amused chuckle.

Seeing no way of winning their verbal battle, Koga decided to change the subject back to the physical activities. Using his fingers to comb his hair from his face since he had long ago took out the hair-tie. He managed to catch the demon lords attention as his stomach muscle stretched and contracted with the action.

" I'll give you that you're good at talking your way through an arguement, but the question is, are you as good of a lover?" Koga let off a smirk of his own as he tightened his muscles around the forgotten sheathed length.

Letting off a low growl from the squeezing on his still hard member, Sesshomaru brought his hand back down to grasp the dark haired males hip. when he noticed thw demon wince. Doing more damage to the hip than he thought, Sesshomaru decided to show his sex slave a little mercy by bending down to the abused flesh where his nails had torn through and licked over the bleeding punctue wounds. Each making a hissing sound before the flesh closed together.

He thought he was going to go mad from teh erotic feel of the pale demons tongue slidding against the soft flesh of his hip. The sensation was over whelming his brain so much that he could hear the small noise that went along with sealing of his wounds. Deeming the demon lords tongue strokes the most arousing thing on the planet. Koga whined like a sad puppy when the golden eyed lord stopped ans sat backagainst the rocks. Feeking smug at the way he made the wolf whimper just from withdrawing his tongue, Sesshomaru couldn't help to tease the male more as he grabbed on to the dark satin mane pulling the teal eyed wolf-man forward so that he could run his tongue around the shell of the tanned pointed ear. Shivers spilled down his spine as the uniquely textured tongue of the dog Inu licked and nibbled at the hot spots on his ear, releasing acute jolts of pleasure throughout his body making him rock on the thick length to satisfy his need for more contact with the other male.

" No more teasing dog. Fucking me and get this torture over with for the both of us." Koga couldn't help but growl as the Inu did nothing but sit and watch him work out his own pleasure.

Also sick of their weird version of foreplay, Sesshomaru fisted a mass of black hair from the back of Koga's head and roughly jerked the wolf demon so that their faces were only inches apart." Say it properly and I will ptu an end to this suffering." Sesshomaru was no longer going to allow his submissive to speak so disrespectfuly to him.

Not likeing being degraded by admitting the silver haired demon was better than him, Koga looked away and thought of something a submissive might say.

" Look at me and say it." Sesshmaru ordered.

" Please Lord Sesshomaru, take me and pleasure me with your skillful body. PLease I wat you M'lord." Koga blushed as the words spilled from his mouth.

Smirking ,Sesshomaru once again tugge the black hair forcefuly so that they eye to eye.

" Well slave. Since you asked so sincerely I will reward you with your request." Releasing the satin locks from his harsh grip and smoothing them back in to place, Sesshomaru cradled the back of the wolf's head and brought their lips in to a demanding kiss so that tongues danced and lips were nipped to show affection as hips rolled and rocked, Each drawing pleasure from one another as touch joined the multi-tasking.

" God, lord Sesshomaru." So far in to the pleasure ,Koga care little about calling him by that title and asking for more.

" For being so good Koga, I'll let you release before your master." Hand traveled from the black satin strands to whisper down across hypersensative skin to grab hold of the aching cock between them and began to expertly stroke the shaft causing the wolf to moan and sigh as his neglected membergot treatment. Koga found it only lasted a minute as the pressure began to build, forcing his body to bounce up and down on the penetrating phallus to get more of the sweet friction on the inside as well as the out.

" Mmm yes, Oh...feels so...Un. Please Sesshomaru let me feel our tiongue on me. I don't care where I just want to feel it." Koga found he could be embarassed at his confessoin as the unique texture tongue lapped at his nipples adding more stimulation to his already over aroused body.

Landing on the long shaft, Koga found that special spot in his body that caused him to howl as he watched stars dance in his vision. Creamy seed spurt forth from his straining cock and on to his and his masters stomach and fist. Having pleasured the wolf to his end, Sesshomaru ruled that it was his turn to recieve his. Doing so the Inu Yokai picked up his orgasmed weak lover and slipped from the hot body as he bent the wolf over the rock ledge so that he lay on the rocky earth with his stomach while his hips bent down, making Koga kneel half in the water. A pale hand rubbed his inner thighs, coaxing the smooth limbs to spread apart so that the dog demon was kneeling between them than thrusted back into the spent tribe leader, earning a moan fron the rough course or action.

" I have given you your release. You will give me mine."

Not really in the right state of mind to talk , Koga shifted is tail more to the side so that his demon lord could accesses more of his channel. Feeling himself become aroused once again as the well endowed male continuously rammed in to his special spot. Each thrust sounding with a grunt from the silver haired man and a mewling sound ffrom the sexually tortured wolf from having his prostate abused over and over again. Wanting to feel the almost unbareable strength of Koga's anal muscles constrict around his cock as he polished himself off, Sesshomaru decided to allow the dark haired canine demon to go over the edge once again. Using his talented tongue to start at the base of the wolf's browntail and lick his way up to the indented spinal column, collecting salty droplets of prespiration making the male beneath cry out at the erotic sensaton , the taste and crys taking over something in him as white fangs elongated. His lips brush against skin tipp it rested above the beating pulse where the blood pumped through the artery at the wolf neck. Sinking his teeth in to the skin , Sesshomaru dispersed some of his poison in to Koga's blood stream as he thrusted several more times and exploded deep in to the wolf's body, causing Koga to cry out even louder at the dual penetration and the hot rush of seed against his nerve bundle. As the last streams of seed were milked from him , Sesshomaru released his hold on the others neck , using his tongue to clean and heal the wounds as his slave. Now mate panted heavily to atch his breath, groaning when Sesshomaru slid not to gently from him; when he noticed the burning heat spread through his body as his fingers twitched with the as he began to feel ill, Koga turned around which only made his eyes lose focus as he stumbled in to the silver haired demons chest.

" What did you do to me?" Koga whimpered as he clung to the taller male.

" I claimed you, Koga." Sesshomaru had promised himself he would never be like his father and sleep around and he had kept to his declaration till Koga, then his instincts took over when he broke it and deemed Koga, Leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe something that would make him nothing like his father. For he had mated unlike Inutaisho and his mate was male.

" Why is my body burning. It hurts ,Sesshomaru." Koga whined as he buried his face in to the pale chest in front of him. Slightly comforted as the pale demons arm wrapped around his waist holdin him closer.

" It's my poison. It's burning through your blood stream and claiming you from the inside out. It will soon be over." Sesshomaru whispered in to the tanned poited ear next to where his nose was nuzzling the soft black strands , taking in his life mates wild mountain scent.

After a few moments and some comforting nuzzling, the burning heat disapated out of Koga's body, leaving him tired and limp. In more than one way. Having felt when Koga passed out , Sesshomaru picked his wolf up, tucking the male in to his one good arm and carried the unconscious demon to where his fluffy lay, waiting for its owners return and make use of it. He did as he rested against it like a makeshift pillow, arranging Koga so that the wolf boy used his chest as a pillow and covered them with his Haori letting the exhaustion carry his body in to slumber with his mate.

AN: If you liked it donated a review they make me smile. (0).(0) PLEASE.


	2. In Denial

Author's Note: Who is excited about this cuz here's chapter two muwahahahahaah... anyway read on and thanx for the great review that requested this. ^.^

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 2: In Denial

Sesshomaru had awoken first as the pale ray of the rising sun painted bright colors over the remaining darkness of the sky. Now that the mating season had passed he couldn't believe he had claimed the wolf demon as his life mate, but at the same time satisfied with his choice. Looking at the younger male he couldn't help the small smile that crept across his lips. the smile was usually only for when Jaken said amusing thing about torture of if Rin did something admirable, but now that slight smile wanted to semingly be given to his mate just for being so beautiful when he slumbered.

Koga snuggled in to the comfortable sorce of heat as a morning chill swept his body while a morning ray of sun beamed across his face waking him further. The caress of long elegant fingers through his hair had his eyes snapping wide open. Rolling sleep glazed teal eyes up he was graced with the presence od Sesshomaru's smirking face while their bodies lay entwined. Flashes of what had transpired the previous night had him jumping out of the Inu-Yokai's arms as if he were on fire.

" My god! What did I do!" Koga screamed pulling at his hair.

" what do you think we did wolf, we mated." Sesshomaru said in one of his rare amused tones.

" I can't mate with you, your that mutt Inuyasha's older brother. If I get claimed by you I'd be just as bad as him." The wolf leader shouted hysterically.

" I assure you that you belong to me and I keep what is mine." Sesshomaru growled in a now angered tone." And never compare me to that disgusting half breed he has nothing to do with me."

" He's your brother, kagome even told me so." Koga said shocked at the words Sesshomaru used to descibe his own brother.

" That wench should keep her mouth shut. We have the same sire, but with his half breed blood he doesn't deserve to claim to be the son of the great lord of the western land my father, Inutaisho as his as well." Sesshomaru grunted in annoyance.

Koga didn't understand how he got from being hysterical for waking up being owned by the silver haired dog demon to having a conversation about the males hate for his younger brother, and why was he even stivking up for the mutt anyway he was his rival foe Kagome wasn't he?

" Let me get this straight. Inuyasha's not your brother, but you have the same father?" Koga asked confused.

" That's correct." the Inu lord agreed

" That's stupid. It's not the mutts fault that his mother was a weak human it was your fathers." The black haired wolf argued.

" I never said I held affections for the man. He had mated with my mother and spawned me only to be discontent and moved on to take a mistress and give his heart to her a lowly human female that would bare him a shameful half bred fool that would also fall to the tricksof a mortal whore and paid the price." Sesshomaru sneered." The only thing I admired about my father was the power he held. If I could have defeated him I would have known that I am better, but he cast himself to the seven hells to save his human and his bastard, Inuyasha."

" Sounds more like you have a daddy complex and you're just mad he loved the mutt more." Koga teased in his normal cocky attitude." Half of whole pack sticks together where I was raised."

" Yes , somewhere in a cave like the uncivilized dog you are." Sesshomaru shot back ignoring the slur on his sire issues.

" Look who's talking pretty boy." Koga sniggered only to yelp as a hand clenched around his windpipe.

" Watch who you are talking to wolf, you have been claimed as my mate." Sesshomaru growled" Unlike my father I will no be disrespected and no bastards will sprout from the seeds of my loins. (AN: he said loins...lol ^.^)

Gasping as the pale clawed hand released his throat Koga fell to his knees as he gulped in air to catch his breath while his brain tried to unscrabble the meaning of his mate." Jeeze you don't half to freak out over everything it's just teasing. No way am I having your pups or heirs. you're good ,but not that good oh great dog lord."

" Only time will tell, but I assure you wolf that in time I will be proven correct." Finishing the conversation the dog lord garbed himself in his pristine luxurious clothing once again and wondered back into the woods only calling back to give his mate fair warning.

A/N: okay chappie two review and tell me your thoughts


	3. the bond

**Author's Note:** Who is excited about this cuz here's chapter Three muwahahahahaah... anyway read on and thanx for the great review that requested this. ^.^ Also I know I'm putting Sesshomaru out of character i'm doing it for a reason. Just like rin had changed a part of him so will koga as they bond more to one another. So watch and be amazed as koga brings out another hidden side of our favorite demon lord.

**Disclaimer:** not mine

**Chapter 3:** The bond

" What the hell was that supposed to mean, and whay about him. He has that human girl with him almost everywhere he goes." Koga thought aloud in to the nothingness as everything around him went quiet.

Seeing that waitting for an answer was a lost cause. The Wolf demon tribe leader gathered his own clothes and dressed before going to the waters edge to clean his face where he noticed the claim mark on his neck. The inu-yokai had been merciful enough to close the puncture wounds, but the remaining scars had a dark bruise surrounding it and some discoloration along the vein where the poison had been injected in to it. Wanting to keep the rather noticable mark from his companions, Koga left his hair down and went in search of his friends. Upon finding them he entertained himself by screaming and kicking the two sleeping wolves awake wanting to get a move on.

" About time you two losers woke up. I thought I was gonna have to throw you in the hotspring." Koga smirked.

" That's mean Koga, we had a long night." Hakaku mumbled as he pulled his armor on to his chest.

" Yeah boss. We were up most of the night." Ginta complained.

" Quit your whining. you guys had your fun." Koga barked at his blushing minions." It's about time you two mated. I don't know how much longer you guys were gonna wait.

The two lower wolf demons blushed darker red as they scrambled to retrieve the rest of thier possessions before they noticed a few things off about their leader.

" Hey Koga. Why is your hair down?" The mohwaked of the two companions questioned.

" Lost my hair-tie in the springs last night. Do I look bad or something?" Koga knew he sounded sketchy.

" No it's just-" Hakaku found himself cut off when his loud mate screamed over him.

" You smell like that Dog demon from before." Ginta all but spazzed.

" W-what, no I don't." Tan turned red as the wolf leader blushed all the way to his hair line.

" You're mated to Lord Sesshomaru!" Hakaku yelled in shock and worry.

" Inuyasha is not goin to like this." Ginta chidded as he shook his head.

" Who cares if I am the mutt doesn't even like his brother, beside he won't find out about this because you two are gonna keep your traps shut." Koga growled before sprinting off making the others cathc up to him. All the while telling himself he belonged to no one, especially not the demon lord and there was no way in the seven hells he was caring said Yokai's pups and as long as he kept denying it he'd believe it until he was proven otherwise. Which would never happen or so he thought.

**~ SESSHOMARU ~**

Once he reached the small campsite where Jaken and Rin were resting he felt a weird clutching sensation in hischest as he looked to the sleeping human girl. From nowhere images of the wolf round with his pups played in his usually focus mind, showing him images of the demon male tending to his adopted daughter while giving him that smug smile that said, I knom i'm hot. He could almost reach out and touch the illusion when a high pitched voice broke his minds spell. The tightness in his chest released as the shrill voice continued to call his name.

"- maru, Lord Sesshomaru! M'lord is something the matter?" Jaken paniked as he ran around the demon lord looking for any indication of harm.

Getting annoyed with the green demon, Sesshomaru calmly kicked his foot out connecting with the littles demons head sending him flying and unconscious. The unconsciousness only lasted seconds before the little toad thing was back up begging his master for forgiveness.

" Forgive me my Lord, but you don't seem yourself."

" Jaken," Sesshomaru ordered.

" Y-yes m'lord?" The vasil questioned carefully.

" I have taken a mate." The Inu-Yokai said plainly.

" Oh! Where is she M'Lord? Someone of your looks and stature would only take the most beautiful and worthy." The minion sucked up.

" He is probably going after Naraku paying no mind to the warning of being slowly filled with my children." Sesshomaru growled as he realized he was talking too freely about his business and mate. More over there seemed to be something off about himself he couldn't explain.

" Oh no!" Jaken cried as he ran back and forth.

" Once a Dog Demon such as yourself claims a life mate. You must keep by their side at least until the bond is fully connected upon each of you, or you'll never be able to sense when he is in danger or feel when he is ready to litter your pups." Myouga spontaniously answered the unspoken question, coming out of nowhere as he usually does while sipping tea atop a tree branch.

" My father was not there when I was birthed." Sesshomaru stated.

" The Late Great lord was not mated to your mother, but when he took Inuyasha's late mother ;he could sense the arrival of your brother and the danger his mates life was in." The flea spoke sagely before gulping as a piercing stare pinned him where he sat. " you must find Koag and stay with him till the bond runs its course or you'll be stuck as you are now." The cowardly insect yelled as he made his escape.

" Koga, as in the Wolf Demon." Jaken screeched as he went about running around franticaly. " What about what he did to Rin- The wolf's expecting!. For the tortures of the seven hells, what has happened to my Lord." The green minion kept ranting dramatically while Sesshomaru ignored him to think over what the flea demon had told him.

Making up his not so focused mind, he decided to set out to find the stubborn wolf if only to have his mind back under his complete contrl and not be distracted with images and self induces illusions about the other being present.

" Watch Rin, Jaken. I will return once I have gotten the wolf." Sesshomaru ordered heading back in the direction he had last seen his mate.

A/N: Okay so he has to find Koga or he'll go out of his mind being obssessed with him hahaha! So please review and tell me what you think. Thank you everyone that supports this and is still with me. ^.^


	4. Found and found out

Author's Note: Well everyone probably wants to kill me... T^T but no you can't.I have been rather depressed since my father has had to go in to a nursing home to learn how to walk again. I lost my muse for writting for a while but i'm back and ready to make up for the lost time. ^.^ Okay just for taking for ever I made this chapter a bit longer. YEAH! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: not mine

Chapter 4: Found and found out

_**~*~ One Month Later ~*~**_

Koga growled for the third time in the last half hour as he once again stumbled from a dizzy spell. Over the coming weeks of out running his mate ( Which he had been doing quite well at) his body had been tiring out from the over extensive use of energy. He cursed himself to the seven hells and back when he realized the demon lords words rang true. He was indeed carring that bastards pups, although he hated that fact he was excited to know there would be new additions to his clan. The only down side being they belonged to his hated rivals older brother. He was about to force himself to run again when he felt a weight wrap around his legs.

" Please Koga, take a break. You're tired and you might strain yourself too much in your condition." Hakaku whined as he looked to his mate for help in talking thier leader down.

" Hell no! If you think i'm letting that flea bitten pretty boy catch me ,you're stupider than you look." The raven haired wolf demon growled as he tried to kick the other off him.

" You really should slow down Koga. It's bad to put too much stress on the pups, you could really hurt them and yourself." Ginta chidded as he looked to his own growing stomach.

Feeling guilty, the Wolf Tribe Leader gently lowered himself to the ground to sit against a tree. Looking at the small bump on his stomach he felt moisture mist his eyes. He was hurting his own flesh and blood because he was too stubborn to face the man he allowed to claim him. Just as he was about to apologize his head snapped up at the sound of some one running through the bushes.

" It's over here you guys ;I sense the sacried jewel shards over here!" Came Kagome's excited shout.

Eyes widdening comically, he watched in horror as the ever white and green clad priestess fumbled in to the small forest clearing. Letting out a small groan, he watched the girl look at his small group surprisedly before lettinga smile light her face. Totally forgetting what comes along with the teen girl, a smile spread widely across the wolf's face making his teal eyes light up. Standing quickly, he went to clasp the girls hand and once again spout his love confession, when a pain like a million needles stabbed through his body making it giveout and him once again make contact with the ground all the while cursing Sesshomaru and his stupid mark.

" Koga! Are you okay, are you hurt?" Kagome asked as she knelt in front of the downed raven haired wolf.

" Hey Kagome, did you find where the jewel shar- oh it's just the mangy wolf." Inuyasha stated in disappointment as he entered the clearing as well. Smelling something off, the half-breeds nose began to twitch as he sniffed out the displaced smell. A smile spread on his face as he neared Ginta. "So you guys finally sealed the deal. How far along are you?" Inuyasha asked merrily, excitement sparkling in his golden eyes.

" About a month or so." The young wolf blushed a fang popping out as he smiled happily.

" On the first shot to, good job Hakaku." The Hanyou smirked as he congratulated/ teased the other demon.

" Uh...thanks?" The mohawked wolf gawked as he was praised by the usually grumpy half-demon.

" Inuyasha?" Kagome called still kneeling by the disoriented wolf leader.

" Yeah, what do you want?" Inuyasha called over his shoulder as he looked at Kagome.

" I think Koga's really sick or hurt." The school girl said in a worried tone.

" It's the wolf's own fault if he is." Inuyasha barked snarkly. " He's a weak wolf after all." The half demon stated as he came to stand in front of said wolf demon his nose once again twitching at a strange scent. Golden eyes narrowed as his brain registered the smell.

" What's with you Inuyasha, you're acting weird." Kagome remarked as she watched her crushes face light up in triumph.

" Ha! This means Kagome is all mine , you wolf bastard." Inuyasha yelled in glee as everyone looked shocked at his out burst.

" What are you talking about Inuyasha?" Kagome asked confused as her brown eyes looked back and forthe between the two demons.

" Let's go Kagome. He's not sick, he's pregnant." Inuyasha all but shouted in victory.

" We can't just leave him here. We should take him to see Kaede." Kagome said in shock.

" Look it's not our job to take care of the scrawny wolf. It's his fault he let some stupid dem-" Inuyasha cut himself off as a very familiar scent drifted to his nose, which he had high in the air while looking down it superiorly at his rival. " You fucking mated with HIM!" The red clad Hanyou bellowed.

" Who's him?" Kagome asked once again feeling left out of the loop.

"Sesshomaru. He not only tried to steal you from me, but then he goes and lets himself be claimed by that bastard." The silver haired half demon spat in disgust.

As if on cue a large gust of wind whipped around the group causing tree branches to thrash and sway as a bright ball of light landed in the midst of them. Looking over the sleeve of his Haori that he had used to protect Kagome and himself, he watched as his brother (he uses that term lightly) stalk over to the downed teal eyed wolf before his one pale hand shot out grasping the Ponytailed raven lockes ;harshly snapping the wolf demons head up so that he could glare down in to shocked wide eyes.

" Speak of the devil." Inuyasha growled as he released his protective hold on Kagome.

" Never run from me, or next time I will not be so Patient." Sesshomaru rumbled as a growl rolled around in his chest.

" Let go of me you asshole." Koga growled in return while trying to ignore the tears that had gathered at the corner of his eyes because of the rainful grip on his hair.

Kagome never being one to let others be bullied, stalked over to the couple determined to give Sesshomaru a piece of her mind. Ignoring Inuyasha's demand to come back and let the idiots work out their own problems, she got right between the two and slapped the demonlords hand from the tired wolf tribe leaders head.

" Listen here you jerk, you don't go around pulling sick peoples hair. I don't care who you are, you're nothing but a bully. It's your fault he's in this condition and now because your pride is bruised you're taking it out on him. Maybe if you actually knew how to be civilized to someone besides yourelf, he wouldn't have ran away from you." Kagome huffed crossing her arms over her heaving chest.

" Out of the way, wench." Sesshomaru growled losing his temper a bit.

" No way. He's pregnant and tired because of you. He just collapsed and he doesn't need the stress because you're upset." Kagome yelled fiercly.

Clod angry eyes moved to look at the softly panting wolf. Hard gold melted slightly at the view of the disheveled male before becoming hard again. Looking at the human female , he felt his aggression rise.

" It's his own doing. He should have come with me the first time I came to collect him." The pround demonlord said stoicly. " Now move, mortal, before I do it for you." The dog demon rumbled.

" Fat chance!" Kagome shot back.

" Get out of his way , Kagome." Inuyasha commanded softly.

" But he..."

" By demon law, he has every right to do as he see's fit. Koga let himself be claimed by the bastard. The stupid wold is his to do as he wants." Inuyasha explained while glaring at his older brother.

" Koga? Is Inuyasha telling the truth?" The raven haired girl asked softly.

" It's true. I'm sorry kagome." Koga whispered as he shaded his eyes with his bangs." I mated with him and let him claim me."

" Oh!" The priestess said in light shock.

" Let's go Kagome. They'll work it out on their own." The Hanyou encouraged as he began walking away. A sad, worried Kagome slowly trailing behind him. " Good luck ya dumb wolf." Was the last thing heard as the two disappeared from view.

" You two go home." Koga ordered as his traveling companions stood to the side quietly during the whole time.

" But Koga..." Hakaku and Ginta trailed off together.

" Go home. I'll be alright, besides Ginta needs the rest and none of the stress of traveling about on a wild goose chase for Naraku." Koga sighed as he inwardly admitted defeat.

" Yes Boss." Ginta whined as his mate ushered him away.

Once the area was clear, Sesshomaru pulled his mate to his feet be fore burying his nose in to the dark silken lockes; inhaling his mates scent. Throen off guard by the tender act, Koga looked up to meet piercing gold, the touch of clawed fingers gently traced his cheek before grasping his chin so that rose rink meet pale oyster ones in a soft kiss.

" Lets go." Seeshomaru ordered as the other just nodded his head lettinga brillant ball of light engulf them and carry them away to their destination.

In the air, Sesshomaru looked down at the other male and felt his heart flutter. The wolf was changing him in ways he never wanted. The male was now his weakness , a chink in his perfect armor that he himself had created by his own doing. Once again observing the darker male he wondered if this feeling was what had allowed his great and rowerful sire to give up his life and if he too would be foolish enough one day to do the same. Being the selfish stubborn lord he was, he just passed the idea with the thought that if his mate couldn't protect himself then he deserved his death, but the small constriction in his chest spoke other wise.

AN: Alrighty then! Another chapter. woot! Okay please tell me what you think.


	5. alert

In a short while I will be back to updating this fanfiction. I have been away since my father was sick had had passed away as of july 17 2013 he was only 54 so it was a real blow to my family and me which isn't much now but never the less I'm gonna try to get out of this depressive funk I'm still an and update. Even though I have been away for sometime I have written chapters for some of the fics I have posted so please bare with me as I also now work. Thank you all to have stuck loyaly to this fic. The next time I post this will be gone and a chapter will replace this.

Sincerely yours, AnimePunk314


End file.
